


The Doctor to see Miss Lister

by Minicooper654



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I just wanted the doctor and yaz to meet some iconic gays, only fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minicooper654/pseuds/Minicooper654
Summary: The Doctor takes her girlfriend to meet a friend she hasn't seen in a while and Yaz is taken aback by the shear power this strange woman evokes.I needed the Doctor and Yaz to meet some iconic historic gays.





	1. It's a woman ma'am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent the last week editing this again, more background and meeting Anne a lot quicker.

When Yaz woke up she wasn’t greeted by the tell-tale head of blonde hair that usually tickled her nose and wakes her. She looked around but everything appeared normal, well, normal enough for the Doctor’s bedroom. The glass ceiling still danced purple into gold as a galaxy idly floated by and the floor was still littered with all sorts of scraps of metal - that the Gallifreyan swore were ‘important and couldn’t just be put away into a cupboard or something’ - but Yaz was more interested in where her girlfriend had disappeared to this morning.

Yaz padded quietly into the console room from the adjoining corridor and saw the Doctor tinkering away. She smiled serenely watching the timelord bob back down into the tangled wires of the Tardis’ heart, she knew not to announce her presence just yet to her girlfriend as the sudden greeting would definitely cause some sort of head injury. She decides to slip into the kitchen to make a strong cup of coffee for herself and a decaf for the Doctor – she didn’t need that extra energy boost. Yaz normally loved watching the Doctor in her element but she returned just as the panel was snapped shut and their eyes locked.

“Oh, have I got a day planned for us!” The Doctor bounded over and threw her arms around her in a crushing hug like they hadn’t just been lying in bed together just over an hour ago. “So, I’ve just fixed up the ol’ stabiliser, she won’t have another turtle planet incident”.

That didn’t instil confidence into Yaz but she smiled attentively.

“Oh great, I’m sure Graham will be grateful.” Yaz looked around expecting the other two to appear from the corridor but they were alone.

“So when you say us...”

The Doctor had been promising Yaz a date for a while now but in between universe-wide destroying threats and a Judoon officer out way past their normal route the two hadn’t the time for anything particularly romantic.

“I told the boys we’re leaving them behind for a few days,” the Doctor tilted her head,” well it won’t be days for them obviously because we’ll return before they notice we’re even gone.”

“So where are we going?”

The Doctor smirked pulling Yaz into another hug, lips meeting as she lifted her up and guided her towards the Tardis’ wardrobe.

“It’s a surprise”

“No clues?”

“We are going to have to dress up.”

Yaz blinked… that doesn’t narrow it down.

* * *

They materialised in a field surrounded by sheep, not what Yaz was expecting, especially when they had just spent the last hour putting on formal attire. She had opted to wear some of the puffiest sleeves Yaz had ever seen along with a long skirt. The Doctor was also wearing a shirt, but she had paired it with a waistcoat, trousers and her usual long grey coat.

“So where are we?” Yaz watched the nearby sheep grazing peacefully, “This just looks like some ordinary Yorkshire countryside.”

The Doctor grinned, spun around and hopped over a stone-built wall.

“You’ll see” She called over her shoulder.

Yaz watched her disappear down the field, she hadn’t yet moved since exiting the Tardis but she suddenly broke into a sprint not wanting to be left alone.

“So why are we here babe?” Yaz was panting when she caught up, doubled over- she didn’t realise how far the Doctor had gone before she had chased after her. They were just coming up to a modest two storey house - Yaz guessed it was a farm by the look of a shabby barn nearby. The Doctor was practically bouncing on her heels when she walked up to the large wooden door and knocked rhythmically.

“Right”, the Doctor clapped, turned to Yaz, eyes sparkling with excitement. “This here Yaz is Shibden Hall, home of Anne Lister.” The Doctor kept her eyes on Yaz, expecting some form of recognition but nothing came.

She remembers telling Yaz that that aspect of history has been washed over by heteronormativity.

“I thought it would be nice to pop in, see the newly weds.”

Yaz still has no idea what to expect, it could be like when she met Madam Vastra and Jenny as the initial shock of the reptilian woman took a while to shake off- who know who you’re going to meet when it’s the Doctor doing the introductions.

She knocks at the door and after a moment a short middle-aged woman with a bloody apron and a kind face answers.

“The Doctor to see Miss Lister.”

* * *

Anne Lister was sitting at her desk, pen in hand and scrawling in small tight letters her days activities. She had spent the day with John Booth in the lower fields directing workmen around to create her vision of an elegant parkland. She was just finishing her recount of the men digging up a particularly ugly hedgerow when someone knocked gently on her door.

“Yes?”

Cordingley poked her head around the doorframe, clearly not happy disturbing Miss Lister.

“Sorry to bother you ma’am, someone is at the door, they called themselves ‘The Doctor’?”

Anne didn’t look up from her writing, too engrossed in her journal.

“I think I made it quite clear to Doctor Kenny last time he was here not to call at the hall without my prior permission, my aunt and father are perfectly well-”

“It’s a woman ma’am.” Cordingley cut her off.

This grabbed Anne’s attention, _hmm. _She tapped her pen upon the desk rhythmically and turned towards her servant. Cordingley looked puzzled, clearly no one she recognised then. “Very well.” Anne abandoned her journal, pushing her chair back with force before standing up to adjust her waistcoat and checked her pocket watch. Ann should be returning from Cliff Hill soon, she was out visiting her Aunt Ann, but she’ll entertain a visit from this mysterious doctor – whoever they were.

“I’ll meet her in the drawing room.”

* * *

When the servant with the bloody apron reappeared in the doorway and guided them though the hallway Yaz still didn’t really know anything, annoyingly the Doctor was keeping everything up her sleeves. The dark wood panelling carried on throughout the whole corridor and into a cosy sitting room littered with comfortable looking chairs and settees. A massive lanky grey dog was sprawled out in front of a roaring fire and didn’t seem to move even when The Doctor bent down to scratch behind its ears. The servant left them alone, just mentioning that Miss Lister will be with them in a moment.

“So, how do you know Miss Lister?”

“We had a sort of adventure together in 1827, in the Parisian catacombs,” the Doctor recalled, “bit of an accidental giant moth invasion. She got all caught up in it when the tour group got trapped.”

“She knows what we do then? The Tardis? The sonic?”

“I think I hid the really mindboggling stuff; well I hope so. She’s bloody clever mind you.” Seeing she still held Yaz’s attention she continued.

“You’re about to meet one of the most fascinating women I have ever met. Landowner, diarist, mountaineer… she studied anatomy in her youth,” Yaz noticed the glint in The Doctor’s eye which she only got whenever an impassioned diatribe was about to take root, but it was quickly shut down when a figure entered the room.


	2. Paris 1827

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments for my first chapter, I've not published my writing before so seeing people like it is encouraging.

Yaz looked up at the imposing woman from her sitting position on the settee, she was struck by her domineering presence. She didn’t know why this woman stuck out so much to her, she was wearing a shirt and waistcoat exactly just like The Doctor was but Yaz has grown numb to the many eccentric outfits her girlfriend wore – this woman was something else.

“Anne Lister!” The Doctor bounded over to the woman grasping her hand in an enthusiastic handshake. The woman seemed taken aback by this, not sure how to proceed. 

“Ahh” Anne Lister normally prided herself in her impeccable confidence, being able to hold her own around the businessmen of Halifax during the gruelling coal mining or canal meetings… but this woman.

“I’m sorry I didn’t learn your name, have we met before?”

That stopped the Doctor in her tracks. Yaz saw the bright smile falter as she stepped back.

“Cordingley said you were a doctor, but you’re a woman,” Lister gestured vaguely towards the blonde, an indignant tone to her already deep voice. “Surely the universities haven’t allowed you to attend. I would have certainly been one of the first to know if the rules have changed?”

“Oh right!” The Doctor suddenly smacked her forehead, realisation dawning. “I’ll have to jog your memory, I looked very different then.”

Then the Doctor held up her hand to Anne again for another handshake.

“Doctor Smith. Male. Taller? 1827 Paris.”

* * *

Anne did remember that adventure. She had been with Maria Barlow at the time, dragging her reluctant companion on a tour of the infamous Parisian catacombs. Whilst inspecting a row of skulls a moth flew out of an eye socket, followed by another and another… and another. Events got particularly interesting when her guide got carried away by a horse-sized moth, in all her years of studying the natural world she had never seen anything like this. Of course, she kept her composure, unlike her fellow tourists, and this meant that when the Doctor arrived, she was the only one who could actually assist in rounding up the moths.

The following day Anne recorded the whole ordeal in minute detail in her journal, of course it was in her crypthand so any undesirables could not make anything of it.

But the person who had introduced themselves as the ‘Doctor’ back then was a dark-haired man who towered over her, the woman in front of her now was blonde and a lot shorter. She had a companion this time, Anne noticed they were holding hands which intrigued her. Of course, she had met many women who preferred the company of the fairer sex and she wanted Ann to meet others similarly inclined.

Maybe she would introduce these guests to her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to send requests/prompts my tumblr is gaymonument :)


End file.
